HiT Favorites
HiT Favorites are US DVD releases that feature a wide range of HiT Entertainment characters including Thomas and Friends. This article only lists the DVDs or boxsets that feature Thomas. Winter Wonderland Winter Wonderland was released on November 20th, 2007. It has a runtime of sixty minutes. Episodes * "Barney" - "Winter" * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob up North" * Thomas and Friends - Keeping up with James * "Fireman Sam" - "Let it Snow" * "Kipper" - "Snowy Day" * "Pingu" - "Pinga's Balloon" Springtime Fun! Springtime Fun! was released on January 29th, 2008. It has a runtime of sixty-five minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Percy and the Magic Carpet * "Barney" - "Butterflies" * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob's Big Surprise" * "Kipper" - "The Holiday" * "Fireman Sam" - "Deep Water" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Arthur and the Butterfly" Summertime Fun! Summertime Fun! was released on May 13th, 2008. It has a runtime of fifty-seven minutes. Episodes * "Barney" - "The Wind and the Sun" * "Bob the Builder" - "Dizzy Goes Camping" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Rainbow * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina in the Wings" * "Fireman Sam" - "Twitchers in Trouble" Special Features * A bonus episode of "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Picture Perfect". Halloween Spooktacular Halloween Spooktacular was released on September 9th, 2008. It has a runtime of fifty-seven minutes. Episodes * "Barney and Friends" - "Sweet Treats" * "Bob the Builder" - "Dizzy's Sleepover" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Midnight Muddle" * "Fireman Sam" - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" * Thomas and Friends - Halloween School Days School Days was released July 14th, 2008. It has a runtime of sixty-three minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Colors * "Barney and Friends" - "The New Kid" * "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Flying Lessons" * "Bob the Builder" - "Dizzy and the Walking Bus" * "Fireman Sam" - "Fiery Finale" * "Kipper" - "Hide and Seek" Special Features * A bonus episode of "Roary the Racing Car" - "Big Chris Learns to Fly". Snow Days Snow Days was released on November 4th, 2008. It has a runtime of sixty-two minutes. Episodes * Barney - Letters To Santa * Bob the Builder - Mr. Bently's Winter Fair * Angelina Ballerina - No Match For Angelina * Fireman Sam - The Big Freeze * Thomas and Friends - Thomas' Tricky Tree * Pingu - Pingu at Sledge Academy BOUNS EPISODE * Fifi and The Flowertots - Soup of the Day Here Comes Spring! Here Comes Spring! was released on February 10th, 2009. It has a runtime of sixty-two minutes. Episode * "Barney" - "Barney's Big Garden" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas Sets Sail * "Bob the Builder" - "Roley's Flat Garden" * "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Flowertot Rainbow" * "Fireman Sam" - "Fit for Nothing" * "Kipper" - "The Butterfly" Playtime Pals Playtime Pals was released on May 5th, 2009. It has a runtime of sixty-two minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Lighthouse * "Barney" - "Summer" * "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Life's a Beach" * "Bob the Builder" - "Splasher's Two Stops" * "Fireman Sam" - "King of the Jungle" * "Kipper" - "The Swimming Pool" Special Features * A bonus episode of "Roary the Racing Car" - "Roary Cleans up his Act". Colors Are Fun! Colors Are Fun! was released on February 9th, 2010. It has a runtime of fifty-three minutes. Episodes * "Barney" - "Colors" * "Bob the Builder" - "Scrambler and the Colorful Cave" * Thomas and Friends - Smoke and Mirrors * "Fireman Sam" - "Seeing Red" * "Kipper" - "Rainbow Puddle" Special Features * A bonus episode of "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Blueberry Surprise". Frosty Friends Frosty Friends was released October 6th, 2009. It has a runtime of fifty minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Percy's New Whistle * "Barney" - "Gift of the Dinos" * "Bob the Builder" - "Snowman Scoop" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Hose" * "Kipper" - "The Big Freeze" Special Features * A bonus episode of "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Doctor Webby". Trick or Treat Tales Trick or Treat Tales was released on September 1st, 2009. It has a runtime of fifty-eight minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Flour Power * "Barney and Friends" - "Guess Who?" * "Bob the Builder" - "Trix's Pumpkin Pie" * "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Pirate Primrose" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Costume Ball" Special Features * A bonus episode of "Fireman Sam" - "Cat Magic". Being a Friend Being a Friend was released on May 18th, 2010. It has a runtime of fifty-nine minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Emily and the Garbage * "Bob the Builder" - "Lofty's Banana Tree" * "Barney" - "Making a Move" * "Fireman Sam" - "Norm's Invisible Friend" Special Features * An all new CGI episode of "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina's Dance Partner". Let's Grow: Safety First Let's Grow: Safety First was released June 29th 2010. It has a runtime of seventy-six minutes. Episodes * "Barney" - "Home Safe Home" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Runaway Car * "Bob the Builder" - "Slow Down Scrambler" * "Fireman Sam" - "High Jinx" * "Kipper" - "Skates" Special Features * An all new CGI episode of "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina and the Broken Fiddle". Music, Music Everywhere Music, Music Everywhere was released on July 20th, 2010. It has a runtime of fifty-five minutes. Episodes * "Barney" - "Play Piano with Me" * "Bob the Builder" - "Roley's Important Job" * Thomas and Friends - Tuneful Toots * "Kipper" - "Arnold's Drum" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina's Musical Day" Bonus CD This DVD came with a free bonus CD. * "P-I-A-N-O" * "Good Manners" * Roll Call * Narrow Gauge * "The Next Steps Theme Song" Jolly Holiday Jolly Holiday was released on October 12th, 2010. It has a runtime of forty-five minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas' Tricky Tree * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob's White Christmas" * "Fireman Sam" - "Santa Overboard" * "Barney" - "Winter" Special Features * An all new CGI episode of "Angelina Ballerina" - "Spring Fling". Animal Tales Animal Tales was released on November 23rd, 2010. It has a runtime of fifty-three minutes. Episodes * "Barney and Friends" – "Pets" * "Bob the Builder" – "Scruffty on Guard" * Thomas and Friends – Thomas and the Golden Eagle * "Fireman Sam" – "Baa Baa Baby" * "Kipper" – "Cakes and Tails" Action Pack Action Pack is a boxset that includes two previously released Thomas and Friends DVDs. It was released on Feburary 1st, 2011. DVDS * Thomas and Friends - Steamies vs. Diesels and other Thomas Adventures * Thomas and Friends - Track Stars * "Fireman Sam" - "Help is Here!" * "Bob the Builders" - "Heavy Duty Diggers" Jump into Spring Jump into Spring was released on February 15th, 2011. It has a runtime of sixty-five minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Don't Go Back * "Fireman Sam" - "Three Legged Race" * "Barney" - "A Game For Everyone" * "Bob the Builder" - "Dizzy and the Wheelies" * "Kipper" - "The Big Race" Bonus Episodes * "Roary The Racing Car" - "Big Chris's Big Workout" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Cheerleader" * "Timmy Time" - "Timmy Wants to Win" Sweet Dreams Sweet Dreams will be released on May 24th, 2011. It has a runtime of eighty-seven minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends – James in the Dark * "Barney" – "Day and Night" * "Bob the Builder" – "Night Time Scratch" * "Angelina Ballerina" – "Angelina's Sleepover" * "Timmy Time" – "Sweet Dreams Timmy" * "Fireman Sam" – "Twitching the Night Away" * "Kipper" – "Sleepless Night" * "Roary the Racing Car" – "Tunnel Vision" Preschool Fun Preschool Fun will be released on July 5th, 2011. It has a runtime of eighty-six minutes. Episodes * "Barney" - "Days of the Week" * Thomas and Friends - Best Friends * "Fireman Sam" - "Sheep on the Road" * "Bob the Builder" - "Scratch's Star Turn" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina and the Poster" * "Kipper" - "Pig's Sweater" * "Roary the Racing Car" - "Roary Goes Back to School" * "Timmy Time" - "Timmy's Jigsaw" Category:DVDs